A love that cannot be
by A single star
Summary: Set after 'The rules of engagement'. Jason reflects on past events and how his love for Ariadne has grown. He wonders if they will ever have the chance to be together or is it just a fantasy.


**A/N This is a one shot I thought up while watching Saturday's episode of Atlantis, I hope you enjoy, depending how well it does I might make it longer. **

Jason stood from the bench he was sat on staring straight ahead where she had stood a moment ago. He remembered how Ariadne looked so elegant and beautiful as she spoke. It was like music playing softly every time she would speak. Jason believed from the moment he had first seen her in the palace when they all had to choose a stone it was love. But it wasn't until he had helped her reunite with her brother that they became closer.

The words he had spoken to Therus had slipped from his mouth he hadn't meant them to escape from his heart. But he would have done or sacrificed anything to have Ariadne stay in the city even if it meant they could never be together.

Jason knew deep down that Pythagoras's words were true but that didn't mean he would stop fighting for her hand. When he had learnt of her betrothal to Heptarian nothing wasn't going to stop him entering the tournament to prove his worthiness.

He walking towards the barred window watching as people wandered passed, market stalls stood with all sorts of items to purchase. The necklace she had taken was burning against his skin just like the kiss they had shared. He could feel the sparks fly as they touched but he wondered if Ariadne had felt it also.

The fight had been a close one he had really thought Heptarian would kill him then and there in front of all those people. Jason had seen the hatred in his eyes as he brought the knife close to his throat. But he knew that Heptarian wanted to please Ariadne so he had fought the urge.

He himself had wanted to badly injure Heptarian why couldn't the people see the person he really was. Jason had been thinking about the agreement he had made with Circe a lot over the past few days. If he didn't murder the queen his friends would pay the price he just couldn't let that happen.

But how was he to murder the queen without any of the palace guards catching him it was impossible a death wish even. He thoughts there was something strange about the queen that day he had been made to leap over the bull, pain like nothing he had felt swept over him all of a sudden. Medusa had explained afterwards that she had seen the queen using a voodoo doll. Whatever she was planning wasn't good he had to act fast before she strikes like a cobra in the desert.

Faint footsteps caused Jason to look around to see who it was. Hercules and Pythagoras stood in the archway looking hopeful. "Well what happened? Hercules bellowed eager to know. Jason shook his head and walked towards them ready to just go home and rest his aching body.

"Nothing happened". Hercules raised his hand and hit him on his bad shoulder causing him to yell out.

"You need to learn the language of love, take me and Medusa for instants were like that". He connected two of his fingers together. Pythagoras rolled his eyes along with Jason they both knew that this wouldn't be the last of his talk of Medusa for the night.

"Just because she seems to have forgiven you does not mean you're suddenly connected". He added causing Hercules to shoot his old friend a glare. Jason tuned out of the argument between the two men and found himself looking up at the palace wondering what Ariadne was doing.

Right now he knew exactly how Hercules was feeling whenever he talked about Medusa. He was clinging onto hope because that's all they had really. Hope that someday they could be together happily, without all the complications. When Ariadne had agreed to meet him the night before the tournament he had opened his heart to her but had it broken at the same time. The way she had tears spilling down her face had made him want to reach out and wipe them away. To pull her into his arms and comfort her, but instead he had stood listening to her words hoping they weren't true. Jason was glad when she had accepted the necklace he wore.

The three of them walked along the half empty streets chatting away happily. "I think a celebration is in order". Hercules announced as they neared the local place to drink.

"And what would we be celebrating? There was silence for a second before he answered.

"The victory of Jason of course". They came to a stop outside of the building. "And of course the forgiveness of Medusa". Pythagoras went to argue but stayed quiet when Medusa appeared in the door way. Hercules wore a triumphant look on his face, following her inside. Jason and Pythagoras decided to just leave him to it and walk away.

The next few days were fairly quiet for the trio which they found strange considering their knack for finding trouble. During the day they had been occupying themselves with odd jobs here and there. But at night Jason found himself leaving the house to meet with Ariadne just outside of the palace. Lately they had been spending a lot of time together, getting to know each other properly.

Ariadne had shared many of her hidden secrets with him and Jason had tried to explain best he could just how he found himself in the city. At around midnight they would part with a kiss and promises to meet the following night. One night Jason had entered the house having just departed from Ariadne to find Pythagoras sat at the table looking at some charts or old books.

He had looked up sleepily nearly falling off his chair with the shock of seeing Jason letting himself back into the house. Pythagoras had questioned him but he had kept tight lipped as to where he had gone. The following night however Pythagoras and a very reluctant Hercules followed Jason.

They were shocked to find him meeting Ariadne both wondering how they met without being followed by one of the palace guards. They both agreed to keep quiet about the meeting until Hercules blurted it out while drunk which resulted in Pythagoras explaining the whole story. By the end of the story Jason found himself laughing at their foolishness, he had asked what they thought he was doing.

The two men shrugged clueless which cause Jason to laugh harder. He knew his friends only meant well and was trying to look out for him. He felt blessed to have such friends even if they did have their faults. They had followed him into many situations including fighting a Minotaur and Maenads. The future may be daunting but for now he was living in the moment.


End file.
